User blog:Nirenberge213/Seddiers-Have Hope
Okay, umm...hello! (Awkward silence) Sigh...So, I'm not really known around the iCarly Wiki. I'm mostly on the Victorious Wiki, and if you aren't there, you should go there, because it's just as awesome as this wiki! :] But, I would like to properly introduce myself, if I may. ;] I'm Nirenberge213. (That's NEER-in-burg, then an "E", then a "213".) My real name is Emily, so you can call me either if you like. I am a Seddie shipper, and also a Cam shipper. Creddie friendship is cool, though! Anyways, this blog isn't about me and my desperation to not be shy around here, but it's about the break up in iLove You. As I said before, I'm a Seddie shipper, and a hard core on at that. When Sam and Freddie broke up, I couldn't shake this nagging feeling I had inside. I soon realized that this feeling was sadness. Seddie was my first ever real ship that I ever shipped, and it had been demolished. They broke up. Every minute or so, I would have to repeat over and over that it wasn't a nightmare, but a nightmare coming to life. I was heartbroken, as were many of you other Seddie shippers. But, after I admitted that Seddie was over, I realized this: Sam and Freddie didn't ''really ''break up. When you think about it, sure they agreed to breaking up, but they said, "I love you," to each other. When you tell someone you love them, it's not just a random thing you blurt out. It's ''serious. ''It's a huge mark in your life when you have your first love. Sam and Freddie were each other's first loves. Freddie said it to her, and ''she said it back. ''And that's some serious chiz. In a way, they were forced to break up. Because Carly said what made them split up to Spencer and Jenna. She said that they took some sort of connection that they had and forced it into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Sam and Freddie thought they were doing the same with ''their ''relationship, so they decided to call it quits for a while. And if Freddie became more abnormal, or if Sam became more normal, they would try again. But when they claimed that they had broken up...just the look on Sam's face explains it all. They love each other. When two people are in love, you can't make them stop being in love. You can't control their emotions or the way that they feel. Sam and Freddie are undeniably still in love, and they can't fight it. They'll never be able to stop it. So when people say that they broke up because they aren't into each other in that way, that's a lie. Sam fell for him, and he fell for her, and they decided to finally end their little game and get together. They might not have known that they would fall in love, but it happened, and you can't just shake that feeling off. So what I'm saying here, is don't lose hope Seddiers. When two people are in love, they won't just end their relationship forever. They'll get back together, no worries. :] Category:Blog posts